


On You Knees

by mjsthedinarwhal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjsthedinarwhal/pseuds/mjsthedinarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you and Sehun get drunk at Jongin's party, and he goes down on you in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On You Knees

Your eyes scan the room lazily as you take in the sight of all of the dancing couples, wasted frat boy types and some of the more aloof, standoffish party guests, and you smile to yourself as you feel a pair of lips press lightly against the back of your neck. You close your eyes and allow yourself to nestle gently into the kiss as you set your glass down on the bar top.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” You hear from behind you.

“Hmm, yeah, I am actually.” You turn to beam up at him and push yourself up slightly to give Sehun a small, chaste peck on the corner of his lips.

And it’s the truth. You weren’t really much of a partyer (they were always so loud, for one thing), and since most of the ones you went to were thrown by Sehun’s friends, you’d usually inevitably end up clinging to him for most of the night, but Jongin’s party had been amazing so far, and the alcohol in your system gave you the confidence you needed to actually have fun, let loose, and mingle a little.

“Wanna dance?” He’s a little drunk and so are you, but not enough that you don’t miss the hesitation in his voice.

He knows you’d normally say no, but the drinks had you a little more relaxed than usual and, without your normal reluctance, you had no problem saying yes.

Sehun helps get you to your feet (after a few stumbled attempts), and pulls you onto the makeshift dance floor, which, really, is just Jongin’s living room with the furniture pushed to the corner of the room. Still, Jongin’s place was large enough to grant you and the other couples enough space to prevent everyone from constantly bumping elbows and stepping on each others’ feet.

As soon as you two were finally able to squeeze past the other couples and find a small, semi-private corner of the room, you find yourself pressed into a familiar, toned torso. He doesn’t try to hide his intentions, and his always eager hands begin to roam the length of your body as he makes sure to pay special attention to each and every dip and curve and plane of your body. His hands drift lower and lower, growing bolder with each passing moment until he reaches behind you to give your ass a hard squeeze. He doesn’t stop here though, as he begins to caress and knead you with both hands. He leans down for a kiss but misses your mouth completely and plants one on your chin instead. This apparently doesn’t discourage him, though, and he tries again, more successfully this time. His tongue licks into your mouth, and it’s way more clumsy and messy than it would normally be, but just as passionate and dizzying and makes you that more willing to return the favor. You move your hands from his shoulders and grip at his shirt as you pull away from him.

You smirk up at him and drag him toward the stair case, though apparently not as subtly as you had hoped because you don’t miss the smirks and knowing winks and encouraging whistles from his friends as you do.

You open the first door you see to make sure it’s clear, and no sooner had you two gotten inside the bathroom do you find yourself hastily pulled back into a solid, warm chest.

You decide that you’d allow him to think he was in charge, but not for too long. You let him roughly graze his hands up and down your body, burying the tip of his nose into the crook of your neck and inhaling deeply before diving down to nip at the skin of your shoulder.

With your back still tucked tightly against his chest, he places both hands firmly on your shoulders as he continues to lay harsh kisses along the column of your neck, inching his hands lower and lower in time with his mouth. He moves his lips to the top of your collarbone, sucking harshly as his hands continue to trail down along the outside of your forearms, before he takes your wrists in his hands and uses his hips and broad torso to push you up against the bathroom door. He grinds himself into your ass through your clothes as he lays breathy, open mouthed kisses from your jawline to the space in between your breasts.

While he’s preoccupied, you decide to make your move. You move your leg backwards so that it is in between his, then place both your palms against the door and use your weight to push back against his chest. He doesn’t fall and his size allows him to right himself quickly, but it doesn’t matter because the momentary distraction was all you needed and gives you enough time to turn around and place your hands on his shoulders and guide him to your previous position against the door. He looks down at you, confusion painting his features, but only momentarily before a lazy, infuriating smirk is on his lips.

“That,” He pauses and takes his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“That was a pretty cute trick, sweetheart. What else have you got up your sleeve?”

He leans down to kiss your lips, but you pull back, clicking your tongue at him and placing a finger on his lips.

“Aw honey, and what exactly made you think that you were allowed to kiss me?”

The same perplexed look is back, but Sehun was never one to get easily discouraged, so instead he leisurely trails a single finger up along your leg, from your kneecap to your inner thigh, up under your tight party dress. You quickly slap his hand away, grabbing his jaw and forcing his attention back on your face. This time, a look of understanding and recognition crosses his face, replacing the cocky grin that had been there just a moment ago, and you see his eyes glaze over and his jaw go slack.

He knows how to play this game, he knows how to please you and he knows how to give you exactly what you want. You hold his gaze for what feels like hours, before slowly stepping backwards and just out of his reach.

You’re suddenly very aware of that fact that, while you two are not completely out in the open, there is still a very real possibility that anyone could open the door and find you, and that thought turns you on that much more. You hop up onto the marble countertop and place your ankles on either side of his waist.

“Come here, and get on your knees.”

He obliges, sinking down in front of you. You notice the way his nostrils flare slightly, the way his fingers twitch at his sides, but you know that he wouldn’t dare try to touch you, not yet.

You take the heel of your shoe and place it squarely on his chest, forcing him backwards into a seated position, and you’re vaguely aware of the dull thud of the music downstairs as you stare down at him as you ponder exactly what you’ll do with, and to him. You stare down at him, careful to monitor your expression and not give away exactly how eager you are about this, and he matches your gaze, still patiently awaiting your permission. You finally give him the nod, perhaps a little too early, but you’ve been waiting for this for what feels like too long.

He rubs his palms along your thighs briefly, before pushing your dress up your thighs and hooking his thumbs into the sides of your panties. He kisses both of your knees before pushing them apart, making you scoot back slightly. You sit up slightly to help him as he pulls your panties down to your ankles, where they get stuck on your heel and hang loosely.

He doesn’t waste any time, using his hands to reach under your thighs and liftyour knees up over his shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re already so wet.”

He’s not even looking up at you, his head already eagerly buried in between your legs. It’s barely audible and you almost miss it completely over the bass of the music.

“Bet you taste as good as you look too. You always do.”

And this time you hear him loud and clear.

Normally, Sehun is one to take his time with foreplay, even when he’s being rough, with tons of romantic, slow kisses, gentle nips and sweet talk, but not tonight. With you in charge and the pending danger of getting caught, tonight is decidedly all about fast and rough and quick and dirty.

He reaches up to spread your lips, running his thumbs up and down them before moving to your thighs, spreading your wetness up and down them. He moves back to rub random patterns against your clit and leans in to lick a stripe from your entrance all the way up to your clit. You lean back and try to balance yourself on your forearms, which is made all the more difficult by the way your arms have begun to shake.

You grip a handful of his hair and accidentally clench your fist a little too hard, drawing a pained grunt from him.

“Shit, sorry.”

You snatch back your hands as if you’d just touched a hot stove. He lets out an elongated grunt, and without looking up, he grabs both of your hands in his larger ones and places them back in his hair. You cautiously give him another tug, much gentler this time, and get another small moan in return.

“Do you like that?”

The answer seems pretty obvious, of course, but you still kind of love taunting him. He moans his reply into your pussy, but you decide that this is not a good enough response and you pull him back by his hair.

He whimpers, tongue still peaking rather cutely from his open mouth, but you wait patiently until he looks up and into your eyes.

“I asked you a question, love.” You don’t want to tease him too much, and you really do want him to continue what he was doing, but you also can’t help the wicked grin that spreads across your face.

His reply is so soft, but you do make out some sort of affirmative grunt.

“Yes! Yes fuck, yes, I love it, I love it when you pull my hair, I love it when you get rough with me, just, fuck, just let me make you feel good, come on just…” He trails off, his eyes darting in between your face and your cunt, unsure of where to go, before finally meeting yours and he finishes.

“Just let me make you feel good.”

You adjust your grip on his hair, not quite letting go but giving him enough leeway to lean forward and continue.

He returns to the task at hand, but this time he avoids your clit entirely and opts instead lave his tongue around your outer lips, and again the thought that anyone could find you like this, him with his head partially tucked under your tight dress, sucking and licking at your cunt like a starved man, and you with your back curled awkwardly against the bathroom mirror, both hands gripping firmly at his hair as you grind yourself into his face, prods at the back of your mind, and you realize belatedly that at this point, you really might not even care if they did.

He draws your clit in between his lips and sucks harshly, using his tongue to quickly flick against it, and your thighs clench even harder around his head. You notice again he’s a lot sloppier than he’d normally be when he’s sober, and a lot of his usual technique and finesse isn’t there, but when you feel that all too familiar heavy warmth pool within you, you think that you really couldn’t care less.

You inch forward on your elbows a bit, balancing yourself carefully on the edge of the counter and he takes this opportunity to pull you even further so that you completely lose your balance. At this point, you’re practically laying down on the countertop and have to stretch back again and balance yourself fully on your forearms.

He spreads you apart even more, making your dress roll up to your stomach, and slowly, agonizingly pushes a single forefinger into you, tongue still sucking loudly on your clit. He’s moving a lot more slowly now, the urgency from before completely gone, as he works his single digit inside of you. You allow yourself to lie back as comfortably as you can, but it’s not long before the feeling of his mouth and finger is gone.

You hadn’t even realized that your eyes were closed, but you open them just in time for his lips to crash sloppily against yours and his fingers to find their way back into you. You taste yourself on his tongue and this time he’s thrusting two fingers in and out of your cunt without any particular rhythm, and it seems like the urgency and desperation of getting you off as quickly as possible is back again in full force.

All it takes is one “You gonna come for me sweetheart?” mumbled against your cunt, and, maybe some other time you might’ve have been embarrassed by the fact that that almost always worked without fail, but you can’t be bothered to worry about that now, not when he’s still sucking on your clit, even as you shake and spasm against his face, completely unable to hold yourself up any longer. He still doesn’t let up, even when you’re slumped awkwardly against the mirror, thighs finally unclamping from around his head, and you have to put some actual effort into shoving his head away from you.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins up at you, not the lazy, arrogant smirk he had been wearing earlier, but a genuine smile that lights up his entire face, like it’s the first time he’s ever gotten someone off and he couldn’t be more delighted. He leans in to kiss the inside of each of your thighs, before moving to plant one on each of your knee caps and you scowl down at him because how dare he have the nerve to be sweet and adorable after that.

He gives you a minute, laying more kisses randomly around your knees and shins, before grabbing you around the waist and helping you down. You wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face in his chest as you work to steady your breathing, and he kisses all over your face as he mumbles into your hair.

“So, you wanna get out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I literally got this request in June of last year and idk if the anon who requested it is even still following me but I’m so sorry! ;~; I’m horrible, but if you’re still here (and I certainly hope you are), I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This turned out a bit more Fdom-y than I intended or what I think the anon wanted but… I still kind of tried to keep it tame. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, comments/ criticism etc are welcome!


End file.
